


A Childhood Memory

by TheSenate66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin's trying, Angst, Ben's still a fetus so I Dont think he counts, Hurt, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia hates her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenate66/pseuds/TheSenate66
Summary: I wrote this at 4am, and it's my first story so give me grace pls.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Childhood Memory

Her whole life Leia Organa knew she was adopted, her biological mother was some poor refuge who pretty much gave birth and promptly died at her parents front door. She never cared to know her name or see if she had family, Leia had a perfectly good mother already.

Even though she loved her parents she clung to her first ever memory, she recalled it to fall asleep, to comfort herself, and to rid herself of anxiety. For a short time when she was around the age of six she demanded Bail and Breha tell her the truth, because there was no way they adopted her as a newborn if she remembered a soft, masculine voice say to her "Layah, I love you more than all the suns in the sky, and all the stars in the galaxy."

Eventually she stopped caring and decided the voice must a figment of her imagination. That was until she was an adult and Luke showed her a Holo of Anakin Skywalker talking to reporters. Luke was amazed, Leia was Enraged. How dare he? He'd already taken so much from her and now he has to be connected to her most precious memory. She stormed to her room and cursed him as loud as she could, throwing the nearest glass through the slightly blue figure silently watching her with sad regretful eyes. 

Shortly after this she realized she was pregnant and despite hating Darth Vader and all the pain he brought the people she loved; She whispered to her belly, "Ben, I love you more than all the suns in the sky, and all the stars in the galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> Here Leia's name is pronounced La-yah. Than you for reading, leave a kudos or destroy me in the comments. Either one is appreciated


End file.
